Analiese
by FireLily
Summary: Analiese is generally known as ornery and stubborn, but deep inside, she's hurting. No one else can see her vulnerabilty... until she meets Colin. He is willing to show her that the world isn't as harsh as she thought, but first, she must prove she's read
1. Prologue

## Analiese

Prologue:

My name is Analiese of Giddian, but I am more commonly called Ana… or sometimes Liese… or by Colin, Ali, but that's an entirely different story. The point is people call me Ana.

I am the second girl squire since Keladry of Mindelan, so I am the third female to undertake the road to knighthood. That is, if you don't count Lady Alanna, and the only times people wouldn't count her is firstly, if they have certain purposes, or secondly, if they have no brain. For me, it must be the latter, for I have always been told I have a good head on my shoulders… though if you really wanted to be correct, you could recall that they always appended "so use it well, and don't get into your foolishness with it" to the end. 

I have long hair for a squire: it falls just past my shoulders. I'd like to cut it, but I have the feeling if I went home without my curling red-blond tresses, my mother would get vexed with me. (She was upset enough when I announced my desire to be a squire.) My eyes contradict my hair with their blue-gray color. I have "delicate features" (comment courtesy of my mother), which are sprayed with light freckles. The faults with my looks are of no concern to me, as I am not vain.

People might call me pretty if they weren't afraid of getting whacked on the jaw, the head, the back, and the knuckles. I'd probably save them the pain and direct away from the more private areas, which isn't to say I don't know where the human's points of pain are: I have a knowledge of this that would frighten even the hardiest of soldiers. I will spare no damage if I am attacked, even though I am slow to be the offender. Summary: Attack me, advance towards me, and you will wish you had never been born… that is, if you have enough bodily energy left to wish for anything. I am a force you don't want to reckon with.

I'm slender but muscular. Definitely muscular. Short, too. Altogether, I am rather small… not too unnaturally small, but relatively small.

At the time of this story, I am going on seventeen years of age… and a second year squire. Yes, I started late. Three years late, to be precise. I fit in perfectly, however, since I was not excessively trained in the warrior arts. I excel at archery, however, since that was considered fitting by my mother. I can ride, also. As to my age: The others don't notice. Boys could care less about how old a female squire is (or perhaps isn't) and the other girl squire is my age, a third-year.

You don't need to know much else, except for Colin… but you'll find out about him too. So suffice it all to leave it at this and address the true story…

+~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~++~*~+

Hmm… how did you like? I know I've started too many stories and I haven't finished **any** of them, but… I still really like this one. Or at least I think I do. It may be a little reminiscent of Melusine's story, but oh well. I hope not. Bye!

~FireLily


	2. Gentle hath thy scorned placed

It was unusual, being a second year squire without a knight-master, but then I am a most unusual person as people say. Not many knights cared to take a female squire who is three years older than the rest of her class, and I do not blame them.

I am almost certain Lady Alanna or Sir Keladry would have picked me, but custom foretold that women knights could not choose female squires. As to their friends—the other squires were far better. I was good in academics, good in warrior skills—but not the best. Never the best.

And so it was somewhat of a surprise when my friend Lyle of Bird's Eye said, gloatingly, that someone had picked me for their squire. I suppose you couldn't have called him my friend, but he was decent towards me. I didn't have many friends—I was somewhat of a loner. 

But aside from all that, I was still startled when the news arrived. However, Lyle, the creep, wouldn't tell me who.

"Lyle, please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

And then he walked off, leaving me thoughtful—or more thoughtful than usual, at any rate.

~*~

Colin of Timberfalls was famous at the palace for being a ladies' man. His reputation was not an unknown one, his "love life" was whispered about everywhere. Even in the squires' wing, it was a topic of discussion—I assume all the boys wanted to be just like him.

He was a handsome man, about eighteen or nineteen. Dark brown hair and clear, emerald eyes etched a roguish look; his chiseled features were generally admired. He was muscular, tan, and trim, and it was no wonder the feminine population loved him.

He was a good knight, too, Second-in-command of the King's Own, and maybe that drew women too. At any rate, he was certainly popular with feminine beings.

I, though, was not interested in men. I never really thought about Colin, anyway. I never thought we'd meet.

But we did. And we got much closer than I thought.

~*~

I was practicing archery with Tam Kay of Sonner when my bow was latched onto. I turned.

"Excuse me?"

At close range I didn't recognize him.

"What do you want?"

"You're rather rude," he answered.

"I'm practicing and you grabbed my weapon. Code of Chivalry indicates that I have no reason to be kind to you."

"I'm Colin of Timberfalls."

"Pleased to meet you."

I was startled, wondering why he was here, but as I have said, it is not in my nature to treat intruders kindly.

"May I talk to you?"

Tam, the jerk, was winking like a maniac. I scowled at him, then snatched my bow back and followed Colin out of the practice court.

"I want you to be my squire."

"_What?_" I was so unprepared for this.

"I need a squire."

"So?"

"I want you to be my squire."

"You said. And why? Do you want a female in your room all the time? Someone to wrap around your little finger? If so, I'm not your person. Unlike some people, I tend to be more serious."

I glared at him and walked off.

*

A knock on the door was enough to wake me from my tired nap the next day. We had had a particularly grueling staff lesson, resulting in that I had plenty of bruises and even more muscle tightness.

Walking stiffly over to the door and opening it, I saw Colin of all people standing there.

"Hello," I greeted him coolly. 

"Hello."

"What do you want now?"

"Can I come in?"

"Can I stop you?"

He entered the room. I glanced at him, face emotionless. Keladry of Mindelan was not the only one who could use a Yamani mask when needed.

"What do you want?" I inquired. He was springing on me, and I had no idea what was going on.

"I want you as my squire, but apparently you don't like the idea."

"You just like females too much. That is why you're choosing me, you know."

"Is it?" 

He was entertained, the ingrate. The laughter was so evident, barely veiled in the green of his eyes. His mouth was twitching upwards, too.

"Don't laugh," I said crossly. 

"I'm not."

"You're smiling."

"And so hence you have it. Smiling, not laughing."

"Is it your duty to annoy me?"

"No," he answered in a more serious tone. "My duty is to pick an able squire, and I choose you."

"You know nothing about me."

"And the joy is in finding out."

"Stop flirting with me," I pleaded, losing my defense. He sensed his advantage.

"Be my squire." His tone was nearly seductive, but laced with question.

"I don't have a choice."

"I know."

~*~

# Gentle hath thy scorn placed

_As wounded was my bitter brow_

_But open into simplicity haste_

_As wondered as my whip falls now_

_For switch is forged not of twine_

_Or leather, steel, or blacksmith belt_

_But sweetly wound of kindred kind_

_Too sorrowed tender to be felt_

_And reign me with your grasp_

_Not of iron or of wood_

_But retain me with this wish last_

_As gently as a human could_

_You reign me tall and rule me free_

_But unto myself I let you when_

_For by myself I am not free_

_But under your rule my freedom is ten._

_ _

Poem and Story belong to me. The usual characters of Tamora Pierce haven't entered yet except for Alanna and Kel and they both belong to good ol' TP. Don't sue me, I'm saving my 12,000 bucks for college and a car—byeness!

**~FireLily the Rich (MWA HA HA)**


End file.
